the_hybrid_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Drew Hale
Andrew "Drew" Hale is an Human high school science teacher from planet Earth. He is the father of Human/Aquitarian hybrid daughters, Heather Merrill and Hayley Hale. He is married to Cestra, a Aquitarian Princess from Aquitar and the mother of their two daughters. In the future, he has three grandchildren: granddaughters, Harper and Holly from youngest daughter, Hayley and grandson, Hayden from eldest daughter, Heather. Notes *Drew received a tribute in the credits of his last episode. *Drew is the only Ranger to keep a single power for the first three seasons without giving it away or switching colors, and the only "original Ranger" to not be replaced, as he stepped down from his position at the start of Geo Force. *Drew is the only Ranger to retire from being a Ranger, but not immediately leave the show. The second was Susie, and the third was Heather. *Drew was the longest running Blue Ranger of all time, having been active for 3 seasons straight. *Drew was crushed on by his long-running teammate, Susie Gold. Which was the longest running crush of the series. *Drew has been turned into a child twice, along with Susie, Trey, Jake and Jasmine. *Drew is the second Blue Ranger to turn evil. The first was teammate, Susie, the third one was Blaine in Power Rangers Samurai. *Drew is the first Blue Ranger to have an individual evil clone. The second was Kayla Thomas of Galactic Force. *Drew, along with Susie, Trey, Carmen, Jasmine and Nicole are the only Rangers to appear in more than 100 episodes. *Drew is the First Ranger to be the "Brainy" ranger. Others are Susie Gold, Jocelyn Phillips and Ben Stevens. *Drew strongly resembles future Blue Ranger Ben Stevens. *Drew was the second ranger to become a teacher, the first was his friend Susie Gold. *Drew is currently married to Cestria, the Aquitarian whom he left Earth to be with. *It is revealed in Power Rangers Super Dino Charge, that he is the biological father of former ranger, Heather Merrill after it was shown that he is the father of Heather's younger sister, Hayley. *Drew was in two episodes which involved a monster places a spell on two rangers to ruin their friendship. *He was in On Fins and Needles, as a Thunderstorm blue Ranger where Slippery Shark placed his teammates, Nicole Holden and Susie Gold under a spell. **He was in United We Stand, as the mentor of the Megaforce Power Rangers where Beezara placed his niece, Kelly Hale and her best friend and teammate Samantha Keller under a spell. *Since his last appearance in Happy Birthday, Heather, Drew had appeared in 243 episodes since his introduction in the first episode of Thunderstorm in 1996. *Big Bad Beetleborgs character, Drew McCormick was the inspiration for the Drew Hale character. *Before Dane Guitterez from Power Rangers Ninja Steel and Super Ninja Steel, Drew was the first power ranger to be a parent of two power rangers. *In Hybrids Back in Time, it was revealed that Drew was 19 when he and Cestra eldest daughter Heather was born.